


Baby it's cold outside

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy trapped in a cabin together during a blizzard after the power goes out. Smut, with some sweetness mixed in. A get together one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under my account on fanfiction.net (same username) but I'm in the process of moving my M rated fics over here.
> 
>  

So maybe everything was going as planned. Really, everyone was kidding themselves when they thought that nothing bad would happen. It had seemed too good to be true, and really it was. Somehow nine nine had in its resources at the end of the year to go on a 'team building retreat'. And, of course, since it was December but no snow had fallen yet in Brooklyn, it was a near unanimous vote to go to a ski resort. Amy was the only one who vote against it (not counting the captain who hadn't even cast a vote) so it seemed it was a done deal. She was actually dreading it. Being cold the whole time and forced to participate in whatever team building activities were set up. But she knew that the whole team was going, so she sure wasn't going to be the odd one out.

The plane ride wasn't too bad. Amy never minded flying, especially not with a book in hand. She switched seats with Boyle so he could sit next to Jake, and they were talking and laughing so loud she could hear them from seven seats down. She just smiled to herself and told her that this trip was going to go okay, even though she doubted every word of it.

* * *

 

They arrived at what was more of a lodge than a cabin, and luckily all nine of them had separate rooms. Everyone was more or less spread about the cabin when Charles began hemming and hawing and acting like nothing was wrong, so everyone knew something was wrong.

"Hey, guys. There may have been a mix up. Nothing big, just you know, a teensy tiny problem. It's really not that big of a deal." He hedged.

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"The generator isn't here."

"What do we need the generator for?" Jake asked nonchalantly. He was far to entangled in a game of connect 4 the he and Gina were playing at the table to really take notice of the look of panic on his friends face.

"Well... Sometimes the winds here are so powerful that the knock out the power lines momentarily. Or a little longer than momentarily. Hence the emergency generator. But don't worry, I called the resort and they said if the generator isn't here it must be in an empty cabin a few miles up the road. And we just need to pick it up. One of us does." And everyone looked around the room, but there were no volunteers. It was still snowing outside, nothing too bad, but no one wanted to go back out into the cold for even a moment.

Jake sighed and pushed his chair out. "A few miles up, huh? I guess I'll go because I'm the only one selfless enough to go out into the freezing cold for all my coward comrades." Jake began lacing up his boots and struggling into his oppressively heavy jacket.

"I'll go with you," Amy said, surprising most everyone. "You have the worse sense of direction in the world. You're going to get stranded and die of hypothermia if you go alone."

When they were just about to walk outside, Amy stopped as she remembered something. "Hey, wasn't there supposed to be a blizzard tonight?"

"No, it's gonna pass by a few miles south. It won't be anywhere near here for an hour or two. Just hurry back and it'll be fine."

* * *

 

Amy and Jake rushed into the cabin from the bitter cold and slammed the door shut behind them. It seemed the air had gotten colder just in the minutes it took to drive up to the second cabin, which was luckily easy to find. They each took a moment to breathe hot air on their fingers that felt like they were frozen solid.

"So," Jake began. "What does a generator even look like?" He had more or less expected some big sort of machinery to be sitting on the table in the kitchen, but it didn't look like their search was going to be too easy. The cabin was mostly an open floor plan, the kitchen and living room didn't have any walls separating them. The only secluded area was a bedroom with the door wide open. They definitely made a good choice springing for the larger cabin.

"I don't know. Metal-machine thing? Maybe some flashing lights? I guess we should start looking for it."

They scoured the cupboards of the kitchen, the pantry, and even the closet of the bedroom, but nothing came up. Then they checked everywhere again. And again. Still, their search was fruitless. They were about to call it quits when Jake had one last idea of where to check.

Amy followed him into the bedroom just in time for him to snake his upper torso under the bed. "Nothing!" he shouted and tried to free himself. Tried being the key word. He wriggled and squirmed and kicked to try to get out, but nothing worked.

"A little help?" he asked, holding out his hand for her to pull out. Amy sniggered and made no move to help him.

"You got yourself in there, you can get yourself out of there." Truth was, watching him struggle was far too enjoyable for her to put an end to it. He tried to lift the bed up, but there wasn't enough room for his elbows to get a firm hold, so that was out of the running. He then tried shimmying himself inch by inch, which only seemed to propel him further into the trap.

"Santiago!" he whined. "Help me. Just like grab my feet and yank or something."

"Oh yeah? And what's in it for me?" Amy knew she had to use the situation to her advantage. And it wouldn't hurt for him to be under there for a few minutes more. Besides, from her vantage point she had a great view of his ass. She wasn't gonna give that up for any old thing.

"I don't know! Get me out of here and I'll do your paperwork for a week."

"Two," she bargained.

"Sure, whatever, just hurry up and help me!"

She leaned down, grabbed his feet, and gave him a hard yank. Most of his body came out, but there was a loud bang which she assumed was his head connecting with the bead frame. He extricated the rest of himself and stood up rubbing his head.

"A little warning would have been nice," he told her begrudgingly. Amy just shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm calling Charles and telling him we couldn't find it." Jake pulled out his cell phone and began dialing his friends number when he realized the absolutely fantastic news. "Great. My cell phone doesn't have any bars. Just perfect. How about you?"

Amy checked but found the same was true for hers. "How about we just head back?"

And just at that moment, they heard a crackling sound from the kitchen. The ran towards it and found a CB radio.

"Breaker Breaker. This is Golden Charlie calling for Jakey-Wakey. Do you read me?" Boyle's voice came out of the dated speakers with a slight crackle.

"Charles, never call me that again." He said, having found the transmitter button. "We can't find the generator up here anywhere."

"Yes... about that." Charles paused ominously. "We just found it here."

"Great, then we can come back now." Jake was ready to collapse into his bed and sleep like the dead for the next 14 hours.

"Yes... about that. You know that blizzard that was miles away and was totally not supposed to be anywhere near us? It took a sharp left turn and it's here, in full swing."

"It can't be that bad," Jake said and got up to open the door when a blast of wind blew him back and snow drifts were piling in. It took all of his strength to just close the door again and dead bolt it.

"You mean we're stuck her?" Amy asked over the radio. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"You'll have to wait it out. There isn't really another option. The storm should be over by tomorrow morning, so you'll just have to stay there for the time being." When he didn't get a response he said his last message. "We'll have the radio volume on high so we'll hear if you have any emergencies. Good luck Jakey-Wakey and Amy-Zamy. This is Golden Charlie signing off. Over and out."

They searched the cabin for provisional items that would be of use, hoping to find at least something to stave off the boredom. They found a good pair of flash lights, some matches, a couple of non perishable snacks, but nothing even remotely entertaining. Amy wished she had brought along her book, but then again they were only supposed to be there a couple of minutes, not the whole night. She sighed and collapsed on the couch.

"I don't see how things could get worse than this," she muttered.

"Amy! Why'd you have to say that!?" Jake shouted at her as if she had said the worst thing possible. She gave him a confused look. "Every time someone says that in a movie, things inevitably get a whole lot worse. You've just cursed us."

Amy scoffed, but then, almost as if on cue- the lights started flickering. After a few seconds, the whole cabin went completely dark. Amy couldn't see anything, but she knew exactly the look Jake was giving her.

"Look what you did!"

"Shut up. I didn't do anything. And there's still the generator-"

"That's with the rest of the team." He finished for her since she seemed to have forgotten. Her partner began to make some steps, but evidently bumped into something and ended up on the ground by the sound of it. She was guessing it was the coffee table.

"Where are those damn flashlights?" He asked, more to himself than her. It surprised her too how absolutely dark it was. No lights at all, and the snow outside wouldn't let any sun in through the windows, if the sun really was still out.

"Have you no memory at all?" She sighed, and carefully navigated herself back to the kitchen table using only her memory as navigation. She found the flashlights with ease and flipped one on, turning to give the other to Jake. She had to laugh when the flashlight beam landed on him, curled up on the ground after, she was right, crashing into the coffee table.

"Har har, now give me the other one."

She handed him the other one, but he was still evidently in a bad mood.

"Did you find any firewood?" Amy asked, scanning the room herself.

"Yeah, why?"

"You know there's a blizzard outside, right? It's going to get really cold without the heater on. Hence the fire. Don't you ever think ahead?"

Jake rolled his eyes at that and went to fetch the matches and the fire wood from the pantry, dragging his steps the whole way. When he neared the fireplace in the front room, he automatically got on his back and stuck his head in it. Before Amy could ask him what in the world he was thinking, he explained.

"I need to check if the vents are open. Think ahead so we don't die of smoke inhalation," he said the last words dripping with sarcasm. "C'mere. I need you to hold the flashlight so I can see," he beckoned.

With the light shining, he opened the vent and coughed as ash fell on his face. He spluttered and tried to wipe all of the soot off of him, pulling his head back out. He still had gray smeared across his face, so she called him over.

"Here," she said and used her sleeve to wipe off the rest of the ash. There was a stubborn streak on his nose, so she licked her thumb and used it to wipe it off. When his face was all clear, her hand lingered a moment longer than it should have. She noticed the peculiar look on his face, and she cleared her throat. "All better."

"Yeah... thanks..." they both stepped apart awkwardly. Jake picked up the wood and placed it in the fireplace as Amy struck match after match trying to light it up, each time failing to get the wood aflame.

Jake laughed at her. "Haven't you ever lit a fire before?" He went up to get something before she could answer that no, in fact, she hadn't. Not that she was ever going to tell him that.

He came back with some crumpled up newspaper by the looks of it, and stuck in in between the logs, leaving just enough sticking out.

"Try again. Aim for the paper this time."

Amy followed his instruction, and the paper did catch fire. She was about to tell him that using paper was only catching the paper on fire, but then she noticed it burning through the top log. After a minute, the whole thing was on fire. They both scooted back from the sudden and overwhelming heat.

"You know, they really need to invent a room with two fireplaces across from each other. My back is freezing, but if I turn around my front will be freezing. If we don't die here, that's gonna be the first thing I do. Invent that."

"Don't be so melodramatic. The storm's gonna be over in the morning." Amy stood up and walked to the bedroom, coming back with a blanket. "There's only one," she told him, holding up her prize.

Jake shrugged. "Fine by me."

She wrapped one side of the blanket over his shoulders, and sat down right next to him to wrap the other side around her. If she didn't know any better, she would almost say it was romantic. Their shoulders were pressed together and Amy could feel the heat emanating from him, and he had that same old Jake Peralta smell that she found so comforting.

"You know, if this was a movie, we would be making out right now," he quipped. Amy huffed and shook her head with a smile, but his comment got her thinking. What it would be like to kiss him. To run her hands through his hair, feel his skin under her fingers, to taste him. She involuntarily shivered from the image in her head, but Jake took that as a sign she was cold, so he wrapped his arm around her and started rubbing her arm to get the friction going. This, of course, only increased the realism of her fantasy.

"Where would you be right now?" He asked, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Huh?"

"If we were back in Brooklyn, where would you be right now?"

Amy had to take a moment to concentrate, focus on anything but the strictly platonic hand he had placed on her. It was much harder than she would have thought.

"I don't know. Probably watching some movie or something. Or reading a book. Something curled up on the couch, very very warm. I don't think I'll ever be too warm again after this," Amy admitted. His question had piqued her interest. "What about you?"

"I don't know. Just screwing off as usual. Probably taking a drive. It's nice, driving at night, y'know. No where to be, just going as far as you wanna go with no hurry to get back. I do that every once in a while when I can't sleep."

Amy turned to look at him and study his face. He was still staring at the fire, but it seemed like this was the most open she had ever seen him. He wasn't making any jokes, just talking to her. Actually talking. He would say stuff all the time, but never anything that really mattered. She wasn't sure how him telling her about driving counted as something that mattered, but it did. Something she didn't know about him, a secret she didn't know how long it would have taken her to learn had they not been stuck up here. Her skin tingled where she felt his presence, even through her clothes. He didn't seem affected, still staring at that damn fire, when all Amy wanted was for him to stare at her.

"Jake?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He didn't turn to her.

"Jake, look at me."

He turned his head to her slightly puzzled, but he froze when he saw the look in her eyes. Amy cradled his face in her hands slowly brought her lips towards his until they connected. He molded his mouth to hers in an instant, giving and taking with perfect rhythm. Amy curled her fingers in his way too good to be real hair and pressed herself further into him.

She pulled back and tried to read if she had just made a huge mistake. Jake stared at her, face blank, with his lips slightly parted.

"God," he sighed. "You make it hard to breathe sometimes." And with that he captured her lips again. He slid his hands up her sides and around her back, again and again. His teeth tugged at her bottom lip until she opened her mouth for their tongues to join together. She could hardly believe this was happening. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, the places where their skin met having the best and the brightest burn.

Jake sat back and she sighed at the sudden loss of contact.

"Seriously though. Half the time I look at you it feels like my lungs are gonna collapse. And the other half of the time, they feel like they're gonna explode. Implosion, explosion, implosion, explosion," he told her, miming the destruction of his lungs by curling and flexing his fingers. It was actually a kind of sweet, if somewhat odd, thing to say. There were so many things that happened to her when she was near him. Her heart always raced, and she never knew the right things to say, and- at that very moment- electricity was surging to her core. But she didn't say that.

"I can hear the blood pumping in my ears," she told him lamely. She chickened out on saying the more important stuff, but she hoped he caught her meaning.

"That's not the only thing you'll hear pumping," he smiled and waggled his eyebrows. She pushed his chest away from her.

"Jake! Dammit! I was being serious for a moment!" She knew she shouldn't have been surprised, it was so like him to do something like that.

"So was I," he said in such a predatory manner that it sent shivers down her spine. He had a dark look in his eye as he neared her that took her breath away.

He trailed his lips along her neck, sucking and biting his way down her throat. Amy's breaths were coming out uneven, each one sounding closer and closer to a whine.

"Bed," she whispered, motioning toward the room with her head. He paused his ministrations to help her up, but his mouth was on hers before they even made it half way across the floor. Amy guided him back step by step until his legs were met with resistance from said furniture. Luckily the fire from the other room provided just enough light to make out the both of them.

She trailed her hands down his back, then lifted the hem of his shirt up to pull it over his head. She paused and helped him do the same to hers. It was fantastic to just have have no barriers between them. His body was much warmer than she had imagined, and she was sure she'd never tire of running her fingers over his chest. He tentatively made his way up her back and unhooked her bra, which then she slid off. She slipped out of her pants and he followed suit, but before they could remove their last layer of clothing, he pushed her down on the bed and climbed over her. He kissed her lips sweetly, then trailed kisses down her throat to her chest. He took a nipple in his mouth and tugged with his teeth, while his hand massaged her other breast. She rolled her hips into his hard on, earning a delicious groan, and he took it as a sign to move on.

He trailed his tongue down her torso and he hooked his fingers into her underwear and pulled it down. Then, nothing. She looked down to see what was the hold up, but he was just staring up at her.

"You're so beautiful," he said reverentially. She didn't know why out of all things, like being naked in front of her partner, that him calling her beautiful was the one thing to make her blush. She stared up at the ceiling to hide her embarrassment, but she couldn't help the gasp she made when his mouth connected to her.

His tongue entered her slit, taking an agonizing amount of time to drift up to her clit. Amy moaned when he encircled her, and sucked her, and flicked her, and god knows what else that just felt amazing. He trailed down to dart his tongue into her hole, leaving her throbbing.

"Jake," she moaned, trying to bring his attention back to where she desperately needed him. Her chest was heaving, and she didn't know if she could manage to form any more words. He lazed back and licked her slowly, which was somehow worse than not at all. She tried to buck her hips up, but she hadn't yet noticed his hands were there holding her down.

"Jake... faster... please," she begged, whines puncturing her every breath. She had begun to lose all hope that he would ever stop torturing her when he finally sped up. She moaned with abandon leading up to her screaming as she came. She had never been a screamer before, but she found she rather enjoyed it.

She pulled his face up to hers and kissed him with everything she had. Amy helped him pull off his boxers, and he pressed against her entrance, so tantalizingly close.

"You sure? Cause we can stop and go back to work and it would be hella weird but-"

"Shut up," Amy told him.

"I don't want to ruin this, us it's-"

"Shut up," she repeated.

"I don't want you to regret this," he confessed. He looked almost worried, and Amy had to smile. Somehow he still found it hard to believe that she actually wanted to be with him.

"Are you gonna regret this?" She asked, and his face softened.

"Hell no. I've been wanting this for forever."

"Then we've both waited long enough. And if you don't fuck me right now, I will never forgive you. So shut. Up." Amy ordered and lifted her hips up for him to fill her.

At that moment, Amy was sure her lungs were going to collapse. Implosion, explosion, implosion, explosion. He leaned closer to her so that his hot and heavy breath fell on her neck. Amy's whole body was on fire, and she had never imagined having this much skin shared between them would have felt so good. She angled herself up to meet him as he slammed into her. Her nails trailed down his back in a way she was sure would leave marks in the morning.

She felt herself tightening around him, but couldn't get a word of warning out before she came. Her spasms pushed him over the edge and he followed soon after.

He pulled out but held himself over her, laying his head down beside hers to calm his breathing. The uneven kilter as he tried to force himself to breathe evenly again was music to her ears. She couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs either.

"Is it just me, or is it suddenly very cold?" Jake asked, smiling. Amy hadn't noticed until he said it, but now that her blood wasn't on fire, she was covered in goosebumps.

"Freezing," she agreed.

Wordlessly he got up and retrieved the blanket from the room, which was luckily warmer than it looked. He laid the blanket over her and crawled under the covers too. She turned to face him, only a few inches apart.

"So..." He began.

"We're not going back right?" Amy asked, more than a bit worried. Jake raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"To work. We're not going back and pretending like nothing happened?" She watched him carefully, searching for any hesitation.

"I would hate that," Jake replied honestly.

"Me too. So we keep doing this? Us? Together?" Amy adverted her eyes as she asked the question. She knew she shouldn't be afraid of what he was going to say, but she couldn't help it.

He lifted his hands to her face and titled it up so she was looking him in the eye. Then he guided his lips to hers, giving her the sweetest kiss of her life. Not even the frenzy they had just gotten through, enjoyable as it was, topped this kiss. He pulled back and smiled.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I'm gonna need a verbal conformation," she lied, and he knew it. She expected him to make a stupid joke, but he only said one word.

"Yes."

* * *

 

"Maybe we should get clothes on. I'm still a little cold," Jake suggested after they had laid there and talked about the most inane things they could imagine. Amy grabbed his hand before he could leave the bed.

"Skin to skin contact is the best way to conserve body heat," she said. She had learned that at the first aid course all of the detectives were required to renew every year. Of course Jake had forgotten that.

"Really?" he asked, checking if she was lying, but she just nodded her head. "Well why didn't you say that sooner? C'mere." Amy scooted her back against his chest while he laid one arm over her head and draped the other across her body. He tracing his finger up and down her side with a comfortable ease, making her shiver.

"Sorry," he apologized and stopped his movement. "Is that making you cold?"

"No. It was nice," Amy told him, and he thankfully resumed action.

She tried not to drift off since everything was so perfect she didn't want to miss a moment. But she had to admit that she was absolutely exhausted. Jake sensed that she was fighting herself.

"Go to sleep," he whispered, then began humming in her ear. It was impossible to resist dozing off after that.

* * *

 

Amy woke up to whispers coming from somewhere in the room. She opened her eyes to see that she was now facing Jake, still wrapped in his arms. But he was still asleep, and as far as she knew he didn't sleep talk. She was about to go back to sleep and dismiss it as just a dream when she heard a bit of a giggle. Her eyes shot to the door, and she was horrified at what she saw.

Everyone was there, excluding the captain, thank god. But still, everyone else was there at the door, staring at them.

"They're actually kinda cute," Terry said, practically cooing.

"Told ya," Boyle smiled proudly, then frowned when he noticed her eyes were open. "Uh oh."

"Get out!" She screamed. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" She threw a pillow at the group when they closed the door.

She wasn't sure what to do. She hadn't really thought about telling anyone yet. For goodness sake, this had only started last night. She didn't have time to think of how she was gonna break it to everyone. Of course the team was going to figure it out eventually, probably sooner, than later, but the didn't need to see them naked in bed together! The whole thing was a mess.

"Jake," she whispered, trying to shake him awake. He moaned in response.

"Jake," she said louder. "Everyone saw us. Everyone knows. Get up."

"I don't care." he grumbled with his eyes still closed and shifted further into the pillow.

"But Jake-" she began, but he interrupted her.

"I don't care!" he shouted into his pillow, then grabbed hers to cover over his ears. Amy groaned at his apparent uselessness. She gathered up her clothes that were strewn across the floor and threw them on, then went out to face her coworkers. They were all chatting amicably at the kitchen table, and pretended not to notice her presence when she walked up.

"You all don't seem very surprised," she observed with ice in her tone. This earned a laugh from everyone, which served to only piss her off.

"We all knew this would happen, Amy," Hitchcock told her. Which of course she didn't believe. There was no way they could have seen this coming.

"Oh, really." She replied, making her doubt clear.

"Oh, my sweet summer child," Gina laughed. "Why do you think we sent you up here? To find a generator? Did you find any generator? Charles brought a CB radio, do you really think he was taken surprise by a storm? And why the hell otherwise would one be up in this cabin anyway? Charles had to sneak it in in case one of you guys were dying and we had to call in the Calvary."

Amy connected it all in her head. "Did Jake know?" she asked with a sudden sense of betrayal. This time Rosa answered.

"Do you really think Peralta would ever knowingly head into a trap? Certainly not with you in tow."

Amy felt bad for doubting him for even a moment. Of course he wouldn't do that to her. He was Jake.

"Wait. Did you guys do something to the power too?" She was suspicious of everything now.

"No, that was just lucky. An act of nature showing it's approval, saying 'good on you guys. You are the best match makers in the world'. I mean, cupid should just hand over his bow now." Gina said, then mimed shooting an arrow with a shoo-pah sound effect "Thank god we had the generator, though. It was freezing last night," Gina told her as if she didn't know, and Amy just glared at her, then all of them.

She was glad that last night happened, but she still didn't like being tricked. Before she could think of anything clever to say to make them feel bad, Jake walked out and passed all them by to open the pantry. Everyone was silent.

"Did you guys bring any food?" he called over his shoulder. "I don't want to eat marshmallows for breakfast." He paused. "Actually, that's a lie. I totally want to eat marshmallows for breakfast." He popped the bag off the shelf and tore into it with his teeth as he walked to lean against the counter.

"What's up?" he asked, marshmallow in his mouth when he noticed everyone was staring at him. No one answered. Not even Amy was sure how to break it to him.

"I heard you guys when I was getting dressed," he said nonchalantly. "Real dick move with the generator. You guys are all assholes. Every single one of you." He waved his hand over the whole group, minus Amy. He then asked a question that had apparently been bothering him after he couldn't figure it out. "I still don't get how you knew we would volunteer. I mean, yeah, I would probably do it to get it over with, but how did you know Amy would offer to come with me? What if she hadn't?"

Amy sighed at that, surprising everyone by answering. "Really? You still think there was any chance I would have let you come out here alone? That was probably the most predictable part of the whole thing. You really are an idiot," she smiled and shook her head. When she looked back at Jake, he was beaming.

"Anyone made any coffee yet?" Amy asked, walking over to the counter to get some started. She knew no one had, but it was really an excuse to be closer to Jake. The rest of the group started up talking about some unrelated argument about the veracity of wood as a kitchen utensil that they had probably begun last night.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Jake whispered. "But there are too many people." She couldn't deny she wanted to do the same.

"Screw it," she told him as she grabbed his face and crashed her lips to his.


End file.
